legendsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain
The Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain is the 84th episode of Legends of the Hidden Temple. The Moat The teams had to use the ruins of "ancient swinging bridge". Each Team had one player get on 1st then the other and so on until they crosses the moat. The Steps of the Knowledge According to legend, Sir Gawain was one the bravest knights of the round table. His big Advantage was his Magical Helmet, which was more powerful than Merlin's abilities. One day at Queen Guinevere's insistence, Gawain look for a missing Stained-Glass window. He saw a young scullery maid crying. She explained that she broke the window, and if the queen finds out she will be locked away in the dungeon forever. Moved by her tears, Gawain begged Merlin to fix the window. Merlin does at the cost of his magical helmet. It can now be found in The Jester's Court. The Temple Games The Temple Run Tiffani might've given a stupid answer at the Steps of Knowledge and absolutely bombed her solo Temple Game, but she definitely made up it where it mattered. She wasn't the fastest player, but she had an excellent concept of what to do in every room she entered. She even made it back onto the platform after knocking over the column in the Pit of the Pendulum, and if it weren't for that, the outcome of the run would've probably been very different. Tiffani made it into the Chamber of the Sacred Markers, where, oddly enough, the lights flashed when she completed the objective but the door leading upward did not open. (Whether the producers thought the lights were supposed to flash even though the door upwards didn't open, however, or even if Tiffani was supposed to meet a guard hiding behind the door— it didn't ALWAYS happen just because the door opened— is pretty unclear, but the door never opened during the run— however, that doesn't prove it was supposed to when she put all the tiles in place.) Tiffani tried all three armors in the Room of the Ancient Warriors, did a fair job putting the monkey together and smartly went down into the Dark Forest with plenty of time to spare. Tiffani found the key and ended up grabbing the Much-Heralded Helmet with a whole 53 seconds remaining. The team still had 1½ Pendants when Tiffani grabbed the Helmet— they never encountered a single Temple Guard! And it's a good thing, too, because even a single guard would've seriously slowed them down. Tiffani needed as much time leftover as possible to get out, since the Much-Heralded Helmet of Sir Gawain was one of the largest and heaviest artifacts they ever had on the show. It took Tiffani a long time to get out with it— she even stumbled and audibly grunted trying to go across the lower floor of the Pit of the Pendulum with it— but eventually she made it to the pitch-black Ledges. It took her a while to get out, but eventually climbed up into the Crypt, headed down the stairs and recorded an amazing solo win with 12 seconds left. Tiffani was exhausted afterwards, but she and Jahmel, who was a very supportive teammate from the sidelines, were very excited about the victory. They each won a Magna bike, a Magnavox TV and a vacation to the Bahamas, and it only took one player to get it all. It was a very exciting run, and it definitely shows the good side to the Temple Run being so different from the preceding rounds. Watch Episode Trivia/Notes *This was the only time that the Orange Iguanas went to the Temple without having to use The Tiebreaker that resulted in a victory. *This was the first episode since The Lucky Medallion of Atocha that a contestants was able to win a temple run that had its artifact on the bottom floor. *Tiffani was the second person to bring out an artifact from that particular space. The first being David from Lawrence of Arabia's Headdress. *This is the Final Orange Iguana Victory of the series as well the only in Season Three *This is the Second Temple Run where the Player doesn't encounter any Temple Guards. The first being The Enormous Iron Nose Ring of Babe the Ox. ---- Category:Orange Iguanas Category:Layout XV Category:1 1/2 Pendants Category:Season 3 Category:Solo Run Category:Win Category:Artifacts Hidden in the Marshlord's Realm Category:Half Pendants in the Dead Center Category:Signature Runs Category:Perfect Run Category:Under One Minute Remaining Category:Female Going First